


Catch

by Aki_Saiko (saikowrites)



Series: Writober 2019 [30]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catch, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Makoto never joined the PT, Writober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikowrites/pseuds/Aki_Saiko
Summary: Akira’s plans about his first meeting with Makoto shatter the moment he sees her in a bookstore in Jinbocho.Sequel toRideWRITOBER 2019 | Day 30: Catch | Based on the official Inktober 2019 prompt list.





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an almost direct sequel to this one! Read that first for context ^^

The creaking of the front door and the sales assistant’s voice come muffled to Akira’s ears. His eyes go back and forth between the phone screen and the bookshelf in front of him, stocked with second-hand books of various disciplines. He skims through covers and covers with his finger, irritation marks a frown on his face. His bended knees cry for some rest.

“Don’t let me down in a moment like this,” he mutters. 

“Maybe you should ask for help,” Morgana suggests from his bag. 

Akira sighs and stands up. With his phone still in his hand, he leaves the shelf and head to the check-out.

He freezes still. 

A girl with blunt bangs and a french braid styled as a hairband browses some book in the detective novel section, a pensive look on her fine face. Makoto. 

Akira retreats and his digits run to Ann’s chat on LINE.

_ Huston, we have a problem _  
_ Like, huge problem _ _  
I just run into the train girl in Jinbocho and I have no idea what to say to her level of huge problem_

_ wooooah there _ _  
_ _ has she seen you yet? _

_ No _

_ good _ _  
_ _ what’s she reading? _

_ Some detective novel I guess _

_ uhmm she def didn’t seem the type _ _  
_ _ how’s your knowledge of the subject? _

_ Awkward, probably _

_ so like, what u were doing in jinbocho? _

_ Some unplanned shopping for my Private Law exam _ _  
_ _ The price of the book (new) is out of this world _

_ well but isn’t she a law student _ _  
_ _ ask her for help!! _

_ HOW _

_ akira u literally found a criminal through the intel of an ex-yakuza member, convinced Akechi not to kill u and shot a god in the face _ _  
_ _ I don’t think approaching some girl should be this much trouble for u _

_ Why must you all bring out the Iwai thing _

_ cause u r a madman!! _  
_ so do the madman and talk to that pretty girl _ _  
or I swear I’m emptying your wallet on cake buffets _

Akira puts the phone back in his pocket. Draws in a sharp breath and brainstorms what to say.

“Mona if the thing is getting too creepy, poke me.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, just move in the bag. Not too much. And please don’t say anything, normal people still can’t hear you speaking.” 

Akira takes small steps towards the girl and waves a hand in her direction. 

“Hello, I’m sorry to interrupt you. I hope I’m not bothering you, but I’d like to know if you could lend me a hand with a book.”

The girl glances him a puzzled look.

“I think there’s a misunderstanding, I don’t work here.”

“Oh, no,” Akira lowers the tone of his voice to a whisper, “I simply can’t find the book I’m looking for here, so maybe if you were familiar with Jinbocho you could have suggested me a more specific store.”

She blinks.

“I don’t want to sound rude, but how do you know I’m the right person to ask to?”

Akira’s heart drops to his feet. His eyes widen and he fights to contain a smirk. The girl has some serious wit. He plays with a lock of his curly fringe.

“Truth be told, I’m a friend of Goro Akechi. He talked to me about you a few times, said you two always compete for the top of the class. I know you’re a law student, and I’d need some help with a law book.”

“Oh, I see,” her voice leaks doubt, but it’s kind enough not to judge him. 

“May I know your name?”

“I’m Kurusu Akira, nice to meet you.”

“Niijima Makoto. Pleasure is mine.”

She smiles.

“So, Kurusu, what do you need the book for? Are you a law student, too?”

“No, I’m studying economics and finance. We have a Private Law exam this year, though. And if I’m being completely honest, the book costs a bit too much in normal bookstores. I came here hoping to find it second-hand, but I only strolled Jinbocho occasionally when I was in high school, so I don’t know this place much.” 

Makoto runs a hand to her chin.

“Well, there is a specific store for used textbooks, but it’s quite hidden from the main boulevard. Do you want me to show you the way?”

Akira’s level of adrenaline rushes to the stars. Heat flushes his cheeks, and he stops his mouth from opening wide. What was that, some romance anime plot?

But he can’t let the occasion slips from his hands. He forces himself to speak.

“If this isn’t a bother to you, then yes, it would be of a great help.”

Makoto gestures him to follow.

“I’ll lead the way, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve come to pretty love this AU, I could seriously consider writing something more about it in the future 
> 
> Previous work in the collection: Persona 5 - ShuMako - Injured  
Next one (and last one!) in the collection will be: Persona 5 - Haru


End file.
